


Waking Up to You

by fabulously_frenzied



Series: ML Oneshots [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like cotton candy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulously_frenzied/pseuds/fabulously_frenzied
Summary: Domesticity. Just some lovebirds sharing a bed.





	Waking Up to You

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea where this was going when I started writing so bear with me lol

Unusually, Marinette wakes up before her alarm. Not wanting to be disturbed by it when it’s scheduled to sound, she reaches for her phone, sitting on the nightstand, and slides the switch to “off.” She checks the time: still a good fifteen minutes before she and Adrien have to be up. 

Lazily, she rolls over, and despite her penchant for oversleeping, closing her eyes again does nothing. She yawns, stretches, accidentally whacking her hand against the headboard. 

“Ow.”

Adrien’s eyes flicker open in an instant. “M’lady?” His voice is groggy, but urgent. 

“Nothing, chaton. Just hit the headboard, that’s all.”

“Do you want me to kiss it better?” Without waiting for an answer, her fiancé reaches for her hand and draws it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. She giggles sleepily. 

“We still have another fifteen minutes before we have to get up, you know,” she says. “That embassy meeting isn’t for another hour and a half.”

“Good. I mean, I love diplomacy as much as the next guy, but those meetings are _so dull._ Half the time they’re gawking at the fact that we’re actually there, and the other half they’re trying to tell us how to do our jobs. Stuck-up suits,” he mutters. “We never get anything important done.”

“I know, chaton, I’m not a fan of them either. But I suppose it comes with the territory.” She yawns again. “Have we really been at this for seven years?”

He thinks for a moment, then nods against his pillow. “That’s a long time. And, like, we finally beat Hawk Moth—what, three years ago now?—only for Mayura to flee and somebody to steal the butterfly Miraculous? Not cool. That was supposed to be the end!”

“It was.”

“Embassy’s probably upset we haven’t caught them by now.”

“That’s not our fault.” Marinette shrugs horizontally, rustling under the covers. 

“It’s not! It’s really,“ —his yawn looks like a lion roaring— “really, huh, _really_ not our fault. How were we supposed to anticipate that illusion? We couldn’t have known his brooch was a fake!”

Illusions... fakes... 

She’s too tired to really give that more thought. Later. 

“That reminds me, we are meeting with the Césaire-Lahiffes after the embassy.”

“_Putain!_” He bolts upright. “I thought their anniversary was next month!”

Marinette can’t help but laugh. Normally, Adrien’s the one on top of dates, surprising her on the tiniest occasions she never would have thought of. Only he would think to celebrate the anniversary of their first battle together, or the day they caught their hundredth villain, or, finally, the day Mr. Pigeon finally stood up to Hawk Moth on the grounds of “animal abuse.” But Alya and Nino’s third anniversary? It’s unlike him to forget, considering they’re the couple he gushed about the most. 

Well, second-most. 

“Hey bug,” he whispers. 

“Hmm?”

“Do you think Nino would like that tie bar your grandparents gave me last Christmas?”

She laughs and scooches closer to him on the bed to kiss his forehead. 

“Come on, kitty, it’s time to get up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey frenz, come find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fabulously-frenzied<tumblr</a)! I love hearing from you all :)


End file.
